Kitsune's Gambit
by anubis93
Summary: Naruto is related to Remy Lebau and obtains his powers on the night of the Mizuki incident. Naruto joins team 7 as his love of explosions and Bo staffs rock Konoha to its core.


**A KITSUNE'S GAMBIT**

Slight X-men crossover

Summary: Naruto is related to Remy Lebau and obtains his powers on the night of the Mizuki incident. Naruto joins team 7 as his love of explosions and Bo staffs rock Konoha to its core.

**A/N: **So far this story has no pairing so send me a kunoichi you want any village is acceptable.

Ch.1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day a boy arose for his classes Gennin Exam this was his last shot after this if he didn't make it he would be condemned to a civilian life now this may not sound to bad but it is if the village has basically condemned him so far he has been subject to extreme cases of physical abuse, emotional abuse, verbal abuse, child neglect and endangering the welfare of a child and he was only 12!

This boy was named Naruto Uzumaki Lebau he has yellow spiky hair with blood red tips and roots making it look as if his hair was fire his eyes were a sapphire blue his skin tanned by years in the sun upon his cheeks were six whisker marks three upon each cheek one of Naruto's secrets were that his whisker marks were extremely sensitive if petted they would induce pleasure but if pinched would hurt more than a Katon Jutsu. He got dressed in a navy blue trench coat with a black long sleeve shirt and navy blue cargo pants tucked into black combat boots and a collapsible Bo staff. Today was his Gennin exam and this was his last chance to become a ninja of Konoha and this was his lifeline because of the life he was forced to live. Naruto knew he was different from everyone else he was faster, stronger and smarter than everyone in his class he suspected he was not the only one in his class to be hiding their skills. Naruto arrived early for class so he took a book out to read which was titled Bo Staff Basics its author was Hiruzen Sarutobi the reigning Hokage. The more Naruto read the more he realized that Hiruzen's style was a little stiff so Naruto devised a simple system for himself so that he would be unpredictable but still fluid in his style. After a good twenty minutes the other students started to come in the classroom sitting next to him was Shikamaru Nara who was in front Choji Amakichi on Naruto's other side was Kiba Inuzuka who kept a wide berth from Shino Aburame ever since the flea incident that Naruto set up to provide some entertainment for the class since it was one of those days where Iruka gave one of his famous hour long lectures.

Iruka Umino a Chunnin instructor walked in followed by another instructor named Mizuki Naruto always had a feeling that Mizuki had it in for him he would cast a genjutsu over his tests, he would set him up to fight Sasuke Uchiha who would always use jutsu against him but if he used any he was sent to detention so Naruto already disliked Mizuki but he would give him another chance. Iruka passed out some tests to the class and spoke "Alright you will each have 30 minutes to complete this test and if I or Mizuki catch you cheating you will fail, begin." Naruto flipped over his test and saw their was a genjutsu over it so he broke it with no difficulty and saw the questions and was wishing he still had the genjutsu on his paper at least those questions took a brain cell to answer. Naruto felt like cutting his wrist at reading the first question as it read 'What two clans founded the village of Konoha? The answer choices were A. Uchiha and Namikaze B. Nara and Inuzuka C. Senju and Uchiha and D. Lebau and Sarutobi.' At the end of the test the scores were 10/10- Sakura Haruno, 10/10- Naruto Uzumaki Lebau, 9/10- Sasuke Uchiha, 7/10- Kiba Inuzuka , 8/10- Shino Aburame, 9/10- Hinata Hyuuga, 7/10- Yamanaka Ino, 8/10- Choji Amakichi and 1/10- Shikamaru Nara. Iruka then called the class outside "Alright now for the Taijutsu spar to see if you can survive and remember if you use weapons either have them dull or use blunt weapons." Naruto smirked and hoped he got Sasuke so he could take the diamond encrusted stick out of his ass with his staff. The lots were drawn and it was set up like this, Naruto Uzumaki Lebau vs. Mizuki, Kiba Inuzuka vs. Choji Amakichi, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Iruka Umino, Shikamaru Nara vs. Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyuuga vs. Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto and Mizuki left to the sparring circle, Mizuki looking cocky told Naruto he could have the first move. Naruto not wanting to reveal his Bo staff yet took out a smoke pellet and threw it at Mizuki as it curved at the last second Mizuki was caught in the smoke some of it going into his eyes Naruto took out his Bo staff and used it to jab at Mizuki's knees and used the tip to catch Mizuki under his making him spit up some blood Naruto then ran behind Mizuki and stomped on the back of his knees Mizuki swung his right arm and caught Naruto and slammed him on the ground and punched him in the face but hit only a log of wood and felt a kunai at his throat as the smoke cleared making it clear that Naruto was the winner. What everybody didn't know is that the smoke bomb was laced with pepper spray and ash. All the other matches were pretty dull compared to that and they were than ushered in for the jutsu test.

Once again it was that god damned clone jutsu test but this time Naruto was prepared when he arrived he brought a bottle of water and performed a **Water Clone **but Mizuki still licking his wounds and asked Iruka if they could accept this Iruka answered by giving Naruto a long navy blue Hiate. "Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki Lebau you are now a proud Gennin of Konoha serve the village well." While both Senseis were smiling Mizuki's smile looked forced and it would only be just a little while longer till he would find out exactly why it looked pained.

**END**


End file.
